


The Quiet Before the Storm

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [5]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Making Out in storage room, Smut, Troubled Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion's and Nezumi's relationship is at a standstill. Things though will only start to get more complicated from here on out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay ! The part is finally finished ! Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it :D

His stride was hasty, the blood rushed through his veins as he made his way through the corridors past students who were chatting with friends. Then he stopped, he recognized him immediately. He was talking and laughing with his friends, he looked so jovial like nothing could touch him. It made Nezumi boil even more with anger. He clenched his fist and made his way to the med student who had his back to him. Nezumi tapped lightly on his shoulder and as Akira turned to see who it was, Nezumi punched him in the face. His knuckles hurt from the collision with the hard bone but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good to hit that bastard in the face. Akira stubbled back in utter surprise. His cheekbone was aching. He gave Nezumi a murderous look, he remembered him. It was that asshole that had gotten in his way and stole Shion away. Without second guessing himself he closed the distance between them and returned the favour punching Nezumi in the face. The grey eyed student hadn't expected that and now could feel a sharp pain shredding through his temple and close to his eye. Before they could be at each others throats, students that were close by ran and separated them before things got really ugly.

"My my! Aren't you a lively one! Heart broken from your boyfriend? He's a good catch although, I'll have to help him practice his kissing a bit more!" a wide grin had spread over Akira's face.

Nezumi's entire body ignited, he felt like he was on fire, he could hear his heartbeat resonating inside his ears.

"Why you little-" before he could leap forward and lash out on Akira, the students grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him. Nezumi tried to shake them off but failed. He could hear Akira's laugh echo in his ears.

"Get off me!" Nezumi shrugged them off and faced Akira, who was still grinning at him while rubbing his cheekbone.

"Stay away from him, it's my last warning..." By this time Nezumi has breathing fast, his adrenaline levels had reached the red zone and his hands were shaking. The drama student turned and left without waiting for Akira to answer. He didn't want to hear any of his witty remarks. But why did Nezumi still care so much? He hadn't seen or talked to Shion in days. The white haired student had tried calling and texting him but Nezumi had just ignored them all. Shion had gotten the message and so had stopped too. He didn't want to irritate Nezumi any further.

It had taken Nezumi some days to find out where Akira studied. He had asked help from some friends in his class to look around and find out any information. Even though Nezumi still hadn't forgiven Shion and he had no idea how things would work out, he knew one thing for sure and that was to confront and punch Akira in the face. Now he was making his way back home from the Medical department, his head and knuckles still hurting. This was going to leave a mark.

                                                                                                           -------

Shion had given up. He had tried to call, he had texted but no response so he had decided to stop. He knew it would only annoy Nezumi more if he persisted. Shion had tried his best to concentrate on his studies. Maybe they could distract him, make him think of something else other than the events that had occurred but luck wasn't on his side. The red eyed had enough, he would try his luck at the library, not to study but to find Nezumi. He didn't dare pass in front of it much less go into it the past few days. At first he couldn't find the strength to face the other student but this was going on for too long. He had to see him, he felt the need to apologize again. Truth be told Shion had missed Nezumi. Their time together even his teasing. He missed Nezumi's touch, the softness of his lips when they kissed and how he took care of him.

Shion packed his backpack and stormed out of the small apartment. He was determined to find his dramatic friend? Boyfriend? Well he didn't know what to call him but he wouldn't leave until they talked and got things straight. All this wait and not knowing what was going to happen next had drained Shion of all energy and motivation. He felt tired. Whatever the outcome, he needed closure, one way or the other.

The search had taken half an hour and still bore no fruit. Shion was starting to loose hope, he had been to all of Nezumi's favourite spots in the library to no avail. He was nearing the last one when a tall figure caught his red eye. There in beween two tall bookshelves was Nezumi sorting out some heavy looking books. As Shion walked closer he got a better look at the other's face. He gasped when he saw a big bruise of blue and purple shade spread across his temple until it reached the corner of his eye. Even his right hand was battered, covered in scabs, evidence of an open wound that had just started healing.

"Nezumi... What happened?" His voice was a whisper but drowning in worry.

Nezumi jerked at the sound of Shion's voice, he hadn't seen him coming.

"What happend? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" A rush a question bursted out of Shion when Nezumi hadn't answered him.

The tall student didn't look at Shion, he ignored him and just continued to read the book in his hands and pointed to a sign next to him.

Shion followed his slender finger to where it was pointing. It was a sign firmly stuck to a wall. _Silence. Please refrain from talking in the library._ Shion wanted to laugh and get angry at the same time. He saw the other hadn't lost his sence of humour but at the same time he wasn't going to be ignored.

"Very funny... Nezumi I'm not leaving here without talking." He was unweavering and it showed that he meant what he said.

Nezumi snapped the book closed and darted a curious yet unsettling look at Shion. He placed the book back on the shelf and held Shion by the wrist pulling him to follow. The dark haired man maneuvered his way through the rows of stashed books with ease. They reached the far end of the library to a small door. Nezumi opened it and pushed Shion inside. It was dark and Shion couldn't see a thing. Nezumi pressed a switch and a small light bulb went on shedding a faint light in the cramped room. It was a small storage place with cleaning products and boxes scattered around.  

"What do you want? Make it quick." His voice was ice cold and it send shivers down Shion's spine.

"We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do. I don't care how long it takes."

"You want us to talk in a storage room?"

"It doesn't matter where we talk, as long as we do."

"Shion.... I'm in the middle of work. I don't have time for this."

"NO! You're not leaving! Tell them you were on your break. I can't continue like this. I know what I did hurt you, I will apologize again if I have to but I can't keep this up anymore, acting like nothing happened between us."

"Huh! Hurt? Get off your high horse!" Lies. Nezum was hurt, but he wasn't going to show it. But Shion didn't buy the lie, his red eyes could read Nezumi, more than the other cared to admit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I-I miss you."

Nezumi wasn't fazed by his words.

"So what? You think an apology would make things better? That you can just barge in here with a recited speach and all would be forgiven?"

"This isn't a play that I had to recite Nezumi! Akira forced himself on me, I told you that. Yes I was out of it by the second kiss but it didn't mean anything for me. Can't you see that? Or is your ego so big that you can't see past it?"

Nezumi was taken aback. He hadn't expected Shion to be so blunt. He knew Shion always said things how they were but hearing it like this, from him in such a confident way was still a surprise.

"This is not something that I could pass so lightly Shion. I needed time."

"I gave you time, but ignoring me isn't going to solve this."

_Damn it..._ He knew he was right. Nezumi had turned his face to the side so he wouldn't get caught in Shion's piercing gaze. This gave though a better view of his bruise. It looked even worse under the light, shadows of blue and purple intertwining together. The spot looked swollen. Shion stepped forward and placed his hand on the bruise, he passed his thump gently over it as if examing it. Nezumi flinched at the touch. He looked at Shion whose eyes were full of concern for him. His red eyes trailed of to Nezumi's battered hand. He took it in his and brought it to his lips, giving him a light kiss on the knuckles. The grey eyed just stared at him. He had missed him too. His hearbeat had risen from Shion's touch and sent a tingling sensation throughout his entire body, reacting to his kiss.

"What happened to you?" His placid voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"It's nothing serious."

"I didn't ask you if it was serious I asked you how you got them." Shion couldn't be mislead.

"I just had to take care of some annoying pest. It's over now."

Shion had a very good guess as to what Nezumi was saying and so didn't push the matter any further.

"So...uuum... are we ok?" Shion had to know. Nezumi looked up giving him a look Shion had never seen before. His eyes were darker than usual, filled with a burning desire from days passed without contact. Nezumi closed the gap between them pushing Shion at the same time backwards until he hit the wall smashing his lips on Shion's. The white haired responed by tracing his tongue over the other's lips. Nezumi accepted the invitation and parted his lips. The kiss was sloppy as both of them couldn't get enough of each other. Hands rushing over hair and fingers pressed against the back, holding tight like they were afraid to let go.

"You are mine, Shion." said Nezumi in a raspy voice, heart palpitating. Shion nodded and went in for another kiss. He had missed this so much. The tase of Nezumi thrilled him, excited him to a whole new level. And with this Shion was hard.

Nezumi's hands had found their way under Shion's T-shirt and were moving tracing Shion's spine. One hand trailed down, past his waist, past the border of the other man's jeans and inside his boxers. He grabbed his ass pulling him closer. Shion moaned as his hard-on pressed hard against Nezumi, it was painfully tight in his jeans and the additional pressure hadn't helped. The dark haired student was placing kisses on Shion's neck, biting and sucking on different parts. He wanted to leave marks to show that Shion belonged to him. He saw the freshly made red bruises on his neck, which gave him great satisfaction. As Nezumi was applying pressure on Shion's groin area he coated his fingers with as much saliva as he could had put his hand in the other man's jeans again. He brought his finger to Shion's entrance and slowly entered. Shion gasped, it was a weird sensation and there was a light sting as he wasn't used to it but when Nezumi started moving his finger the pleasure rushed through him resulting in a moan. Nezumi quickly placed his free hand over the white haired man's mouth and covered it.

"Ssssshhh keep your voice down. We're not at your place remember?" he had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this too much. Seeing Shion struggle to keep quiet and his aroused face, it was a turn on. With this Nezumi entered a second finger, and moved them around. Shion bit his lower lip and breathed through his nose so he wouldn't moan. Nezumi kissed him to help muffle the sound.

Shion was dizzy from the pleasure, despite the growing tension in his pants. When the gray eyed bit his lower lip Shion couldn't take it anymore and so unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans letting them fall until his knees. He took his leaking erection in his hand and started stroking it. Nezumi looked down and grinned.

"Uh uh what do you think you are doing?" he grabbed Shion's hand and pulled it away.

Shion had just realised what he had done and he felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"S-sor-ry, It was just too tight.. I-I ..." Nezumi cut him off with a kiss, brushing his tongued against his and taking his hard cock in his hand and stroking it.

"Keep quiet ok?" he whisperd in Shion's ear. The red eyed knew that already but Nezumi had said it for another reason. He was on his knees and taking the other's lenght in his mouth. He moved his head to the side and licked it all the way to the base and up again, flicking his tongue at the tip before taking him all in. Shion could have lost it there and then, he bit his knuckles to cover the sound and moans that were about to escape him. He placed his free hand on Nezumi's shoulder for support as he felt his knees buckle. His vision was blurred and he tightened his grip when his cock hit the back of Nezumi's throat. Nezumi fought back a gag reflex and continued, saliva was pooling in his mouth mixed with precum. Shion was close and he bit harder on his knuckles leaving a red mark of his teeth on them, his heart was about to force its way out of his chest. He climaxed the moment Nezumi sucked him hard and he hit again that spot, realising inside his mouth. Nezumi could feel Shion's cock twitch in his mouth as he came.

Nezumi got back up on his feet and looked over at Shion. He had his eyes closed and was panting. He could detect the red marks on his neck, and not the ones from his scar, the ones he had left. He loved the sight.

Shion slowly dressed again pulling his jeans up once he had caught his breath. He gazed at the grey eyed student.

"Um... Nezumi.. what did you do with it?"

"Do with what?"

"You know... _that_... "

"Huh?" Nezumi gave him a puzzled look. He was a great actor indeed. He knew what Shion meant but how could he let go of a chance like this to tease him?

"Agh! You know what I'm talking about! Don't make me say it you tyrant!"

"Ooooh... I see... I swallowed it." he said in a casual voice.

"You did what???!!!" Shion shouted but immediately scold himself for being too loud. "All of it?"

"No just part of it! Of course all of it you idiot! You and your weird questions!"

Shion was ashamed. A bright red emerged on his cheeks.

"I leave work in an hour or so, will you wait for me?" enquired Nezumi as he was dusting his pants from the dirt on his knees.

Shion felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over him.

"Does this mean you forgive me? We're ok?"

Nezumi eyed him. "Yes, but you will still have to work hard to regain my full trust."

Shion didn't care, he knew that this was something he could do even if it took time.

He gave Nezumi one of his biggest and sincerest smiles. This made Nezumi feel warm inside, he couldn't believe how much he had missed that idiot.

"When we go home I'll have a look at that bruise of yours."

"Just be careful, this is a war wound!"

"Hahahaha always so dramatic! You read way to many drama books, try something more light!"

Nezumi rolled his eyes.

They both felt content even though they knew that their relationship wasn't perfect and things still had to be worked out, at least they could do it together.

But things are always quiet before the storm...

 

 

 


End file.
